


At Last

by lovesickshipper



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, everyone knows what's up, most characters listed only show up for a short time, tiny mentions of sex related stuff that never actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickshipper/pseuds/lovesickshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They realize it long after everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in awhile, but I wanted to try and get something out before the second season started. Luckily I made it just in time.

~X~

 

Their friends were ecstatic, and then suddenly confused.

\---

“Haru and I are going to be living together in Tokyo.”

Makoto and Haru let their friends know about their living arrangements when they all went out for karaoke one weekend. It sounded like a good idea to inform them at the time, considering the school year was coming to a close and they wanted the others to know of the plans they made after finishing high school, now that the test results had been released and everything was set in stone, but their friends’ reactions were definitely not what they expected.

Their faces lit up, smiling like a bunch of goons, nudging each other in the sides before they suddenly turned their attention back to the two and a flurry of voices filled the cramped room, too loud and talking over each other that it was hard to tell what was being said.

“Oh my _gosh_. Finally! Why didn’t you tell us before, Mako-chan?! We had no idea!”

“Congratulations Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai! We all wish you the utmost happiness!”

“This is so exciting! When did it happen? How? You have to give us all the details!”

“It took you two long enough! Just try not to be too loud for the neighbors.”

Makoto and Haru watched in confusion as Rei looked like he was going to cry for some reason (happiness, maybe?), Gou chastised Rin for his crude choice of words, Nagisa laughed at the bickering siblings, and the two childhood friends in question felt as if they were being left out of the loop.

“What are you guys talking about?”

The happy expressions on everyone’s faces fell, a puzzled look quickly replacing it. They all looked at each other in unison before Kou spoke up for the rest of them.

“You two…you’re moving in together, right?”

Makoto nodded. “We both were able to get into the same university, so rooming together in an apartment close to campus was an easy choice for us. It’s more affordable, too.” Makoto turned to Haru and smiled. “Right, Haru?”

Haru looked back at Makoto before turning his attention to the others as he spoke. “It’s easier to live with someone you’re comfortable with than someone you don’t even know.”

Their answer seemed like the most reasonable and obvious to the two of them, and yet it didn’t look to be the one their friends were looking for.

Kou’s eyebrows knitted together. “Is that the only reason?”

Makoto couldn’t hide the bewildered look forming on his face. “Yes?”

The others looked at each other once more, somehow disheartened, frustrated by their words.

Makoto was at a loss for the sudden change in mood, and looking over to Haru assured him that he wasn’t sure what was going on either.

 

~X~

 

His parents were supportive…and prepared.

\---

Makoto and Haru’s new life in Tokyo was fast approaching, so two weeks before their classes started, they packed their bags with everything they were going to need and arranged to move in as soon as possible so everything was situated before then. Makoto’s parents and the twins saw them off at the train station, Ran and Ren crying and taking turns hugging the two of them, saying how much they’ll miss them, his parents saying their own personal goodbyes to Haru, because Haru was also a part of their family as well, watching as he grew up alongside their son when his own parents were unable to be there and the time they spent together is proof of that. As they finished saying their goodbyes, his parents pulled Makoto to the side to talk to their eldest son in private.

His mother pulled him into her arms, holding him tightly, and Makoto suddenly realized how much taller he was than his mother, remembering how he always had to look up at her as a child to see that gentle smile before she brought him in for a hug, and the strange feeling of it being the exact opposite now. Since when did that change? When she pulled away, he saw tears welling up in her eyes, but she still made sure to put on a bright smile for him, because the last thing she wanted was to send her son off in a depressed mood, or the last memory of his mother to be of her crying.

“Be sure to stay safe, Makoto. Take good care of Haruka-kun as well.”

His father placed a hand on his shoulder, and he was reminded how his father used to have to crouch down to even reach his shoulder when he was younger, how big he thought his father’s hands were, and now he’s almost his father’s height. Even as he smiled at his son, there was a serious and stern tone to his voice as he spoke, just as he always did whenever he had advice to give. “Now that you’re living on your own, we can’t be there to guide you anymore. You’ll have to make your own choices form here on, but we trust that you’ll make the right decisions and be responsible.”

Makoto laughed softly, trying his best to calm down the sudden emotion taking over him. He finally understood that he was growing up and the life he lived before was now changing. It would be lonely to have to separate from his parents and the twins, even if only until their next visit, but he also reminded himself that he wouldn’t be alone. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. Tokyo is a new place, and it might be a bit scary at first, but I’m sure everything will be alright. And besides, I’ll have Haru with me as well.”

His parents stared back at each other, a sort of knowing look shared between them, and Makoto once again had the feeling he was missing something.

“Uh…yes…that’s right.” His father coughed, trying to keep his composure, while his mother started rummaging through her purse with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Which is why…”

Makoto hadn’t expected for his mother to present him with a box of condoms.

 

~X~

 

Their neighbors kept their distance.

\---

Despite Makoto desire to be friendly and on good terms with the other residents in their apartment, the others didn’t want anything to do with him, as if they were hesitant to even talk to him or look his way, and he had no idea why. Haru didn’t care one way or the other, but Makoto was much more sociable than him. He liked interacting and spending time with others, so he also wanted to get along with his neighbors. But his high hopes for making friends with them was becoming but a far-off dream.

He had all but given up on befriending the neighbors until one evening, about a month after moving in, when he and Haru were coming back from the store with the ingredients they were planning to use for dinner that night. Their neighbors down the hall, an elderly couple, were just returning from their walk when Makoto and Haru were heading back to their own room.

Though he wasn’t expecting much of a response in return, Makoto stopped to smile and greet them, just as he had always done with the other tenants. “Good evening.”

To Makoto’s shock, the elderly woman turned to face him while her husband was trying to unlock the door, and a small smile passed her lips. “Good evening. Are you the two boys who moved in down the hall a while ago?”

Makoto’s face brightened. “Yes! We’re both attending the university just a few blocks away. My name is Tachibana Makoto. My friend here is Nanase Haruka.” Makoto gestured to Haru as best he could with his arms full of grocery bags. Haru stopped walking once he realized Makoto was actually able to start a conversation with them. He walked back over to them and nodded to the old lady.

She nodded back. “My name is Nomura Emiko, and this is my husband Junichi.” Her husband was still fiddling with the lock. Makoto was tempted to help, but just as he was about to ask, the older man shot his head around to look at them once his name was mentioned, giving up on his struggle with the door for the time being to glare at them. Makoto flinched at the cold stare while Haru remained unfazed.

Emiko chuckled softly. “Don’t mind Jun-chan. He’s always like this. He’s a big softie deep down.” Junichi glared back at Emiko, though there wasn’t even a hint of anger to it, more like slight annoyance with a dash of fondness mixed in. It reminded him of Haru. “What were you planning on making?”

Makoto broke out of his train of thought when Emiko spoke up, noticing she was talking about the bags they were carrying. “I wanted to try making Gyudon.” Makoto smiled, thinking back fondly to the time he first asked Haru to teach him how to cook back in high school, though it ended in failure. “I’m not very good at cooking, so lately Haru has been teaching me how to make a few dishes for when he’s not around.”

“He’ll burn the house down if I leave him unsupervised.” Haru spoke up, wearing his usual deadpan expression. Others might not be able to tell, most people thought Haru had only one expression and mood at all times, but Makoto could tell by the slight raise in his voice and the small twitch from his upper lip, which usually meant he was holding back a smile, that he was teasing him.

“ _Haru._ ” Makoto let out an exasperated noise. “Don’t say that in front of them. It’s embarrassing!”

“I’m only stating the truth.” Haru challenged him with a look. Makoto could tell by his eyes that he was laughing on the inside, and the slightest upturn of his lip showed that he was having fun.

“Honestly.” He sighed, giving up on even trying to fight Haru on the subject. Realizing the time, he turned back to face Emiko and Junichi, which the latter had finally managed to open their apartment door, and smiled to them. “We better get home and start making dinner. It was nice talking to you, Nomura-san.”

Emiko nodded again with a smile. “Likewise. I hope to have the chance to talk to you two again when we have more time to spare.”

Makoto didn’t bother holding back the biggest smile he could manage, ecstatic at the fact he was finally able to talk to one of their neighbors. “Yes, that would be great!”

After parting ways with the elderly couple, Makoto could hear them whispering to each other as they made their way down the hall.

“You’re reading too much into it, Jun-chan. Maybe they’re not like that.”

“Emi-chan, you’re too naïve. You saw the way they acted around each other.”

“They seem like nice, young boys.”

The old man sighed. “Honestly.”

Everything they said to each other as they widened the distance between them wasn’t heard by Makoto, or maybe a part of his brain was keeping himself from hearing it.

 

~X~

 

His classmates talked behind his back.

\---

Over a month into the start of the school year and Makoto hadn’t been very lucky with making friends in his classes. Because of Haru and him having different majors, they weren’t in any of the same classes together and were left to make new acquaintances. It was turning out to be harder than he thought. Makoto always considered himself easy to get along with back in high school, but his classmates here didn’t stop by his desk to chat about random things during breaks, instead keeping their distance from him, stealing glances time and again.

The only friend Makoto had made since his move to Tokyo had been Nomura-san, and as happy as that made him, they weren’t exactly in the same age group.

But that changed when one day a few girls crowded around his desk before the start of his afternoon class and started talking to him.

“Tachibana-kun, who’s that guy you’re always with?”

“Yeah, he’s not in any of our classes, but you two are always together outside of class.”

“I’ve seen them walk to class together before.”

Makoto smiled at the group of girls, happy to finally start a conversation with some of his peers. As much as he had wanted to before, he had become strangely timid at starting conversation with others ever since the move. It felt like he was being ignored by everyone around him, so he was thankful someone had finally come up to him instead. “You must be talking about Haru. We grew up together back in Iwatobi. I’ve known him since we were little kids.”

“You two seem close. What’s he like?” They all moved in a little bit closer to Makoto’s desk, their eyes shining with interest.

Makoto’s features softened as he brought to mind his childhood friend. There was plenty he could talk about, but he felt he shouldn’t ramble endlessly and keep it simple. “Haru isn’t very good with words, so he doesn’t talk a lot, but he’s very kind to those he cares about. He’s the best friend I could ask for.”

A few desks away he could hear the small chattering from a few of the boys in his class.

“‘Friend’, huh?”

“That totally explains the way they look at each other.”

All Makoto could make out was the quiet snickering, unaware of the reason behind it.

 

~X~

 

They get used to their life in Tokyo.

\---

It had been about a few months since the two started living together when Makoto and Haru had developed a routine, just as they had back in Iwatobi.

Haru, always the morning person, would wake before Makoto to lounge in the bath for an hour before returning to their room to make sure Makoto had woken up to get ready for his first class. Depending on Haru’s mood, he would either make breakfast for the two of them or heat up leftovers from the night before. They would eat breakfast together and then Makoto would leave for his classes. Haru would have time to lounge around the apartment a while longer before leaving for his classes.

They would both return home by evening, because when signing up for classes, they made sure to plan their schedules so they could have dinner together each night, also making sure to have weekends free to shop, head to the university’s indoor pool, or laze around before going to their part-time jobs at night, because no matter how busy they were with school and work, they always made time to spend with each other every day.

That wasn’t going to change.

 

~X~

 

Everything stayed the same between them.

\---

Makoto woke up to the deafening buzz of his alarm, praying that time could somehow reverse so he could get a few more hours of sleep. With a heavy groan he turned off the noisy machine and sat up in bed before he had the chance to fall back asleep again. After rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, Makoto dragged his legs out from under the covers and rolled out of bed. He stretched his arms and legs out for a moment to wake his body up, because he really needed it, before walking past the futon near his feet and towards his drawer.

They couldn’t afford an apartment with two rooms, so they settled on one with a bedroom big enough to fit both a bed and a futon in it. Though Makoto protested at first, Haru insisted that Makoto take the bed. Haru said he didn’t mind, but Makoto was positive that it was because Haru knew how much he preferred sleeping in a bed instead of a futon. Makoto was grateful to Haru’s kindness, knowing full well Makoto would have given up the bed without thinking about himself.

Makoto still had the box of condoms given to him by his parents, sitting way in the back of the top drawer of his dresser, hiding behind his boxers in hopes that Haru wouldn’t find them. It was embarrassing enough to be given something like that as a parting gift, and he felt bad for wasting their money like that, but Makoto hadn’t put them to use even once since moving to Tokyo over a year ago.

He wasn’t sure why they gave them to him, since Makoto didn’t have anyone to use them with. He hadn’t met anyone special since the move, and there was no way he would dare bring anyone home at the chance of Haru catching them. He had done his best to keep embarrassing moments to a minimum since he started living with Haru, taking care of business when Haru wasn’t around, silent promises between the two to not mention awkward morning situations that couldn’t be helped.

He led a sad, repressed sex life, but he didn’t mind the way things were. When he found someone and the right time comes, because he was too much of a romantic, then it would happen, and he could put those condoms to use.

Actually, were those even good anymore? Did those kind of things expire?

Haru was most likely still soaking in the bath, his empty futon giving it away, so that gave Makoto peace of mind as he rummaged through the back of the top drawer and pulled out the box of condoms, bringing them close to his face to inspect them. Maybe he could find a label somewhere on the box that could – ah, so they do expire. They’re way past the expiration date, too.

“Makoto?”

Makoto startled so badly he almost dropped the box, spilling the contents on the floor for the world, or maybe just Haru, to see, which would have exceeded Makoto’s embarrassment quota for the day. He hid the box behind his back as he turned around to face Haru, who was standing in the doorway, toweling off his hair in nothing but his underwear. Their usual morning routine of Haru making sure Makoto was awake, a normal scene, besides the fact Makoto was trying his best to keep the condoms out of Haru’s line of vision or else die of embarrassment.

“Good morning, Haru.” He smiled, keeping the nervous shake of his voice to a minimum.

“You should be getting ready.” Haru stated, because he knew for a fact that Makoto was going to miss his first class if he kept dawdling. He never understood why Makoto signed up for such an early class, considering Makoto wasn’t a morning person in the first place.

“Y-yeah, was just about to get changed.”

“There are leftovers in the fridge from last night. You should have enough time to eat and still make it _if_ you hurry.” Haru mentioned before walking back out of the room, most likely to the kitchen to start heating up breakfast for them.

Makoto sighed inwardly. No matter how much he tried to persuade Haru to cut back on the mackerel, it was inevitable. They ended up having variations of it two to three times a week for dinner because Makoto was forbidden from cooking without Haru around, which he usually was, leaving Haru to be the only good cook in the house and therefore calling the shots on what made it to the table. Makoto wasn’t sure why he was learning how to cook if Haru was always the one to make dinner for them, though he did occasionally help out with small tasks Haru gave him. He was getting better at cutting up food, only occasionally getting cuts now.

Makoto loved Haru’s cooking, really, but the excessive amounts of mackerel he had consumed since living with him was, well, _excessive_. Though he will admit, he did enjoy the mackerel curry Haru made especially for him. Makoto wanted to thank the gods for the internet and the large variety of recipes that could be found on there to save him from mackerel madness.

“Yeah, yeah,” he laughed as he pulled a shirt over his head that he grabbed from one of the drawers, shoving the condoms to the back of the drawer once more. After slipping on a pair of pants, Makoto made his way to the kitchen.

He made a mental note to be sure to dispose of the condoms when he got home.

 

~X~

 

And then suddenly something snaps into place and everything changes.

\---

All Makoto remembers was waking up one morning, a few weeks after the condom incident, and feeling like the world had shifted around him, because unlike any other morning, when Haru walks into the room to make sure Makoto is awake, he is all too aware that his best friend is standing in the doorway, a few feet away from him, in nothing but his underwear. It shouldn’t embarrass him in the least, they always greet each other in the morning, wearing as much, not to mention they’ve seen each other in less, and yet all of a sudden it’s too much for Makoto to handle, because this time his eyes want to linger on Haru’s body, something he’s never thought about doing before, and he hurries to get dressed, tearing his eyes away from Haru, not ignorant of the way he sees Haru watching him as well.

Breakfast isn’t much better. Something really is different between them, because Makoto can’t stop glancing at Haru, and when their eyes finally catch each other, he realizes Haru is doing it as well, staring at one another for a split second before quickly turning away, and Makoto can feel the tips of his ears start to heat up. When Haru hands him his cup of coffee, their fingers brush and the soft touch makes the warmth from his ears spread to his face, taking the cup in hand and turning away to keep his face out of view. After a moment, his eyes scan over to see Haru’s reaction, and his eyes widen.

Haru’s eyebrows are knitted together, confusion written on his face as he bites the inside of his cheek, the smallest blush showing on his cheeks.

What was going on?

\---

His thoughts calm down once he’s left the apartment, hoping that being away from Haru will give him time to think, but the strange feeling never seems to go away. He can’t seem to stop thinking about Haru during class, but unlike other times when he’s thinking about what they’ll do over the weekend or what they’ll have for dinner that night, Makoto catches himself thinking about Haru _himself_. The beautiful blue of his eyes that remind Makoto of the ocean back in Iwatobi that they’d walk along to and from school, the way he turned his head to the side and pout in such a cute way whenever Makoto got his wish, the stunning way he moved in the water that always made his breath catch and watch in awe, pulling Haru out of the bathtub in the morning, watching as drops of water roll down his-

Makoto unconsciously slams his face into the top of his desk to keep his thoughts from going any further, all eyes on him at the sudden noise dragging everyone’s attention from the lesson, Makoto hid his quickly reddening face from view of the others in an attempt to keep some of his dignity, while the teacher fussed about how he was distracting everyone form learning.

The girls in his class that he had gotten to know last year, moving onto the same set of classes as him, crowded around his desk after class before he could run off, not letting him escape in the chance they could get some interesting details out of him.

“What was that about, Tachibana-kun?”

One of the girls giggled. “I saw his ears were totally red. He must have been thinking about something embarrassing.”

“Or maybe some _one_.”

They all smiled, he didn’t miss the way they looked at each other.

“Sorry, I need to get to my next class.” Makoto apologized, trying to give as best a smile as he could manage before collecting his items and rushing out of the class.

He didn’t have to guess that the person they were referring to was the one they always managed to squeeze into their conversations, and they were completely right.

\---

Haru caught Makoto on his way to his next class, as usual, so that they could walk together, but today things felt strained between them. Well, awkward was probably the better word for it. They walked in silence for once, Makoto’s nerves and thoughts keeping him from starting any sort of topic to keep things from getting any weirder, but the lack of talking left Makoto’s eyes to venture on everything but Haru, and he noticed things he hadn’t before.

The looks they received from others weren’t lost on him. In fact, they felt similar to the ones he grew to dismiss when he first moved here, when he was ignored by his neighbors and classmates, like they were judging him. Makoto never understood why they looked at him like that, and then he finally realized it was whenever he was with Haru that he received those stares.

As childhood friends, they had always been close, doing everything together, side by side, and it felt normal to them. Everyone back home understood that, since it was a small town and everyone knew everyone, it wasn’t questioned because the two had grown up together. But here it was different, and Makoto was starting to understand why.

\---

Dinner was also a quiet affair, stealing glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking, but they both knew, like always, that they were looking as well. Makoto left for his part-time job after dinner, giving a soft goodbye to Haru, who only nodded in return, and during Makoto’s walk, the warm night air sweeping over his skin, calming his senses, everything finally pieced together in his mind.

He was in love with his best friend.

He loved Haru, he always knew that, but he never realized just how deep his feelings ran for him, never gave the time to contemplate what they were or his own feelings, and now he couldn’t _stop_ thinking about them, about how much he loved Nanase Haruka. Haru had been there in front of him all this time, and he was the last one to notice it, because now he was finally letting himself think about everything his mind had chosen to ignore, all the clues he missed.

Their friends’ reactions to them moving in together, the words of encouragement and talk of responsibility from his parents, the whispering behind his back from his classmates and neighbors, the disapproving looks. It all made sense. Everyone had assumed they were already together, and they were completely unaware.

And the way Haru was acting today gave Makoto the idea that maybe he wasn’t alone in the way he was feeling, that maybe they both came to the same realization, at the same time, their thoughts linked to one another like always. How funny would it be if that were the case?

If that was true, what kind of sad joke was it to finally realize their feelings for each other after so many years?

But then again, did it really matter?

It wasn’t like their relationship was likely to take some drastic change after realizing feelings that were always there. It wouldn’t be unusual if they chose to take their relationship in that direction either, since apparently they already acted like a couple in the eyes of others, and despite it all, they were still planning on staying by each other’s side, just like they always had.

In a way, nothing would truly change between them.

But even if things wouldn’t change much, if their relationship remained the same, Makoto wanted to tell Haru. He wanted him to know about all these feelings rushing inside of him, that he needed to let out or he might explode, for Haru to understand with words, not just awkward glances or telepathy, how much he meant to him.

So when Makoto’s shift at the coffee shop ends, which took longer to close that night compared to others, thanks to the sudden rush of customers near closing time, he rushes back to their apartment as quickly as possible, because he needs to tell Haru as soon as possible.

\---

He shouldn’t have been surprised to find all the lights turned off when opening the front door, considering how late it was, Makoto guessing that Haru must have gotten off work before him, already asleep. A part of him was hoping he was wrong. He locked the door behind him as he slid off his shoes at the genkan, replacing them with his house slippers before making his way down the hall, trying to navigate through the darkness.

When he reached the bedroom, he was disheartened to find Haru curled up in his futon, as expected. With a sigh, he discarded his clothes, not bothering with his usual bedtime routine, and flopped down onto his bed, turning over on his side so his back was facing Haru, not having the strength to look at him. He felt silly, getting all worked up about confessing to Haru, only for it to go to waste in the end. Would he be able to pull all the courage he had mustered up once more to try again tomorrow?

Too occupied with his thoughts, Makoto didn’t hear the soft shuffling on the floor behind him, startling when suddenly the bed sank in slightly from the added weight as something slipped under the covers next to him. A pair of arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him close, a forehead resting in between his shoulder blades, and Makoto’s heart started going a mile a minute.

He wasn’t imagining this, right?

“Haru-”

The grip around his waist tightened.

“I like you.”

He could hear the way Haru’s voice sounded hesitant, shaking slightly, and Makoto’s breath caught in his throat once the words processed through his brain. He felt like his already quickening heartbeat was going to make his heart burst right out of his chest. He wasn’t expecting Haru to be the one to confess first. Just picturing Haru muster up the courage to express his feelings to Makoto, _for_ Makoto, was making him feel a little too overwhelmed with emotion at the moment.

The long silence that left Makoto unable to speak was making Haru doubt himself, his hold tightening further around Makoto in wait for a response.

“Makoto-”

“When did you realize?”

“This morning,” Haru murmured, his grip around Makoto loosening as he gained more confidence in himself. “But it’s probably been longer than that.”

Yeah, Makoto felt like his heart was going to just stop right there.

He wasn’t wrong. Haru felt the same way about him, and that made him incredibly happy. He felt like his heart was soaring, like he could fly if possible, though he’d never want to risk it, and yet this feeling felt familiar somehow. Like when Haru said swimming with him made him just as happy, or the time Haru said he appreciated Makoto being there for him the night before regionals. This feeling wasn’t new to him at all. How did he not realize until now? This was what it felt like to be in love, wasn’t it?

So when Makoto rolls over to face Haru, situating himself comfortably in his arms, reaching his hand out to Haru’s and intertwining their fingers together, he feels completely at ease, like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

His heart feels both light and full at the same time, he doesn’t question how that works, and can tell he’s smiling ear to ear. “I feel the same. I also like you, Haru.”

Because he doesn’t want to scare Haru with words of love right off the bat, even though he knows his feelings are strong enough to be called as such, he keeps it simple, easy enough to get his point across. And when Haru smiles back at him, softly, sweetly, the rare smile he only shows to Makoto, he realizes that expression is filled with so much love that he can’t believe he hadn’t noticed it before.

They lean in at the same time, and when their lips touch, Makoto has the thought that maybe after tonight they can stuff the futon away in the closet, hoping they have enough space for it, because they won’t be needing it anymore. Because now they can share the same bed again, like when they had sleepovers as kids, before they grew old enough and were made to sleep in separate beds, and Makoto wonders why they ever stopped, because the feeling of falling asleep in Haru’s arms is something he never wants to live without again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of Makoto and Haru living together and being all domestic and fluffy, but I also like the idea of them being oblivious to how married they actually are, so I decided to mash those two plots together. Hopefully it turned out alright.
> 
> This is actually the longest one-shot I've ever written. I'm pretty proud of this one, but that's probably not saying much.


End file.
